


An Icy Love Story

by BumbleFree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Eren, F/F, Groping, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Making Out In Public, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natural Selflubrication, Omega Eren, Omega!Eren, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Levi, Trust Issues, body contact issues, figure skating, figure skating AU, no beta dynamics, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, sex in public, timejump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/pseuds/BumbleFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jäger, a rapidly uprising star in the world of figure skating, meets Levi Ackermann, the unsurpassed champion in this devision of ice and cold.<br/>Erwin wanted to let these two graceful forces clash and see what happens. Whether they may form a destructive power together, that would stun audiences for years, or end up being devoured by the ice beneath them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> The original with fanart:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/135865142446/a-christmas-love-story-chapter-1-trust-firm)

Firm hands grabbed Eren’s waist and the boy yelped in surprise as he was lifted onto the dressing bench behind him. He looked around in confusion, glad that the warm-up space was empty before he glared down at Levi from where he stood.

It was only the two of them. What was this man doing? They had only just met. Erwin - Eren’s coach - had literally introduced them five minutes ago. Sure, he had told Eren, that Levi was a strange case, taciturn and strict.  
But he never said that humanity’s greatest figure skater was obtrusive or touchy. Eren honestly didn’t like touching outside of training, and Levi and Eren weren’t even partners yet. They would form a contract after the test run, for which they wanted to practice at this arena.

“Turn around”, Levi ordered, face and voice blank.

“I beg your pardon?”, Eren hissed, but the alpha’s hands were already on his hips again, sinking into his elegant curves as if they belonged there, tight and secure as Levi spun him around so the boy’s back was facing him.

“Close your eyes”, Levi murmured hoarsely, giving Eren's sides a reassuring squeeze before taking a step back. “Now let yourself fall.”

“And why should I do that?”, the younger snapped, crossing his arms stubbornly.

“If you want this to work, you’ll have to trust me first. I can’t go out on the ice with an omega that doesn’t trust me.” Levi upheld his patience for the brat whose light form he was scanning with mild interest, his gaze stopping to hover over Eren's thin neck, which had a perfect angle to show off its smoothe skin to Levi. The alpha's voice morphed into an even lower rumble that caused Eren to bite his lip in uncertainty. “Out on the ice I’m the only barrier between you and that cold, hard surface... I’ll be the one to catch you if you fall. I’ll do so as many times as you need, but you’ll have to trust me.”

It wasn’t that high a price to pay, Eren debated thoughtfully, but his severe trust issues were gnawing on him again. He couldn't help but shrink a little, his crossed arms now rather hugging him in a helpless pose instead of defensively covering his chest. This man seemed trustworthy to Eren, he knew Erwin would've never picked him otherwise. However, just the thought of alphas and them touching him made him incredibly nervous for whatever reason. Hadn’t Erwin told Levi that when he arranged their meeting? In fact, it was the reason he had arranged this meeting in the first place. Maybe Levi knew, but just didn't care and the thought made Eren frown in annoyance. Those bossy alphas, thought they knew everything better.

Eren was 17, a professional figure skater known as “Greatest Hope” for how inspiring and purely beautiful his performances were. He was a unique and promising talent, and since he had reached an age at which omegas often got partners for their figure skating career, his Coach had introduced him to one of the most famous ice skating legends on the planet.  
In a world where body–arts of all kinds were treasured and talents cherished more than anything, the man standing behind him - Levi Lance Ackermann - was “The Wings of Freedom”.

Out on the ice it looked like he could fly, faster and freer than anybody. He was like a frozen tornado with the elegance of a breeze. He was like a statue, no, an ice sculpture that had come to life. But most of all, the alpha was a stranger to Eren.

All the omega knew about this intimidating and mysterious person was that he'd had a lot of success with all of his former partners.  
No matter if they were rather skilled and popular, or just unknown rookies. Eren had always admired his perfection on the ice. However the moment he met him for real, Eren had only gapped at how surprisingly short the alpha was without healed skates. His first impression of Levi was; _'I do not want to piss this guy off!'_

Erwin, who had also been Levi’s former coach, was aware that Eren often had problems with letting go out on the ice. He was constantly determined on doing everything perfect and was very tense, too fierce for his own good.

That should come to an end, Levi was an expert in self-control. His job would be to teach Eren everything he knew, especially the practical parts. His partners could be as uptight as a serious case of constipation; he always managed to relax them despite his questionable personality and his odd methods.  
Eren had heard some rumors.

He still stood on the bench, brows knitting together as he disputed with himself whether he should take this step. He’d never had a partner before, not really. Eren was sure Erwin would understand if he told him that he needed more time.

But this was a rare chance. It was the fucking _Ice King_ behind him, _The Wings of Fucking Freedom,_ a legend and the very man that had been Eren’s idol for more than 10 years. He was asking Eren to trust him, and it was slowly causing sparks of excitement and determination to glow within him. He wanted to show that alpha what he could do, that he was not just some pretty face people could toss around.  
Something about that silver shimmer in those narrow eyes - that gleam which the omega suddenly remembered out of nowhere - was telling him he wanted to trust Levi. It tempted him even.

And he fell. He let himself go; eyes pressed shut, hands balled to fists against his chest.

Eren gasped as strong arms caught him softly, right above the floor. His eyes flew open to meet with Levi’s half-lidded ones. The omega had finally wiped that glare off his face and was now innocently staring up at the shorter male.

Was his heart hammering so hard from the shock just now, or was it something else?

“If figure skaters are supposed to be like feathers, you’re a rock”, Levi’s deep voice suddenly mumbled huskily, ripping Eren out of his daze.

The glare was back on his face. “How dare you? You nearly dropped me; that was fucking close! Let go of me!” Eren stemmed his hands against Levi’s chest, struggling to get away from the alpha even if it meant he’d flop to the ground like a dead bird.

“I didn’t mean your weight, brat. I meant your posture, you have to lighten up. Be flexible, not stiff.” Levi frowned and pushed Eren back into an upright position. “Greatest Hope, you gotta be shitting me. More like Bird in a Cage.”

Eren backed away with gritted teeth. He decided he hated the way Levi looked at him from now on. The man intensely gazed back at the younger, focusing the boy before him with a thoughtful expression.

“I’ll have to change that”, the alpha whispered, thinking out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Merry Christmas to all of you!!! <333333
> 
> Fanart on my Tumblr:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/135865142446/a-christmas-love-story-chapter-1-trust-firm)
> 
>   
> This is a chirstmas special but I'll add some chapters whenever I have time, have them do some plays like Attack on Titan on ice, or other musicals XD 


	2. Sealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of the Christmas special! A Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Another fanart for the fic:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/136614880666/a-christmas-love-story-chapter-2-sealed-levi)

Levi sat back down on the little bench and started tying his skates, hands moving fast as if they were doing so by themselves, naturally.

Eren watched him with a narrow glare and pouty lips, slowly sitting down across from the alpha to put his skates on as well. Great, Erwin was waiting outside for them to start the test run and Eren had nothing better to do than sulk. He was bound to royally fuck up, his stomach was beginning to bubble and burn uncomfortably. The stubborn silence wasn’t helping to calm Eren either as his eyes kept fluttering up to the man on the other side of the room. Eren could still feel his sides prickle with an unknown excitement all the way down to his hips where the alpha's hands had claimed him moments before.

He stiffened in surprise when Levi rushed into an upright position already and made a sharp turn out the door, unwavering in his every step. Eren was left behind without a word as his stare followed Levi in slight disbelief. The boy scoffed and went back to concentrating on his sluggish movements, counting in his head as he tightened the white laces and pulled down his legwarmers over his ankles. He was purposefully stalling, although he wasn’t sure about that himself. Just thinking about facing that alpha Eren was suddenly so nervous again. It had always been like this, he reacted this way to strangers, especially alphas, and he couldn't understand why, or how. But he slowly sauntered towards the exit of the warmup-space where the cool air of the spacious and empty arena was already expecting him, because this time his determination forced him. Even if only to glare at Levi once more, he would go out there and try his best. It was Eren's nature that didn't allow him to stay put even a second longer and he shivered, not because of the cold really.

“There you are”, Erwin spoke up when Eren finally made his way out of the warmup-space. The way Levi and Erwin's heads turned towards Eren made it seem like he'd interrupted a casual chat, going by how Levi had been facing the tall blond, arms folded in front of his chiseled chest. Yet to Eren he looked nonchalant, towards his own friend no less.

Levi appeared even shorter next to Erwin, and Eren was tempted to tease him, but Levi’s patient gaze was hypnotizing him, like a silent warning not to. It made Eren want to turn around and blow the whole thing off, right now.

“Eren,” his coach called his name with that warm tone of his. “Come here, don’t be shy.”

Only then did the omega realize he’d stopped practically in the doorway. His brows furrowed accusingly. “I was just lost in thought, Erwin. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Eren was desperate to cover up the fact that both the alphas’ eyes on him were affecting him, he couldn't let it show. He rarely hesitated like this unless strangers were concerned and Erwin knew that.

The blond smiled at him knowingly and partly playfully. Eren could only roll his eyes with his head lowered, facing the floor. Once he was within Erwin's reach a large hand wrapped around the omega's arm and pulled him closer before reaching up to ruffle his hair. “Alright, I think we're ready then? On the ice you two.”

Eren avoided the looks, took a quick deep breath and turned, heading for the ice, Levi following him promptly. The two hopped onto the hard surface, pushing themselves to the middle of the wide arena that elegantly arched above them. They fell into their starting stance and waited for the music to play. The song was called Broken Strings, Eren had gone through the movements with Erwin many times, he knew it backwards.

But as it played its tune Levi’s hands came down on Eren’s hips and the brunette immediately tensed as he'd known he would. The first verse of the song was literally _”Let me hold you.”_ Levi on the other hand was steady and firm, and handled Eren as if he'd been doing so all his life. He gently pushed him away as they both parted ways on the ice to loop around each other and find back to one another in the middle.

Once the little intro dance was over, they sped up. Erwin watched a bit indecisive and with a nervous frown as they elegantly glided over the smooth surface. He crossed his arms, noticing Eren twitched in uncertainty when touched by Levi, the man's strong and secure grip unexpected.  
Eren had witnessed how impenetrably strong Levi was earlier, that his unfaltering muscled body wasn't just for show, but that of course hadn't made him trust the stoic alpha with the cold eyes. In fact, Eren still seemed surprised this small guy actually held on to him perfectly safely. With care even and such ease, it all came naturally to Levi. His gentle hands could skillfully hold and support Eren as much as they wanted, catch him over and over again, yet it was clear Eren despite his own talent couldn't let go the way he was supposed to. Despite the many things Erwin had taught him, despite how he would always reassure and prepare him for this day.

Armin, a honey-like little thing, Erwin’s partner in demonstrating choreography and Eren’s best friend, came out of the dressing room halfway through the performance, wandering up next to Erwin quietly as though he didn't want to disturb anybody. He leaned his elbows on the barricade and watched the two skaters with delight, his golden bangs swaying into his face when he hunched forward fascinatedly. His voice was sweet and silky in Erwin's ears as the omega worded his optimism: “They’re doing a good job, don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t say that”, a mildly flippant disagreement rumbled from behind, oddly humored, deep enough to belong to an alpha and with a smoky note that signaled a female. Armin spun and recognized the person to be Hanji Zoe, the current trainer and manager of Levi. “If you ever saw Levi with his other partners, you’ll know what a good job is… But don’t worry, it always starts out like this. Their warmup so to speak. Levi takes a bit getting-used-to”, the alpha lady let out a carefree chortle that had her bending forward in hardly concealed amusement as she stemmed her hands on her hips.

Armin lifted his brows in surprise, immediately looking back on the ice as Levi threw Eren into the air and caught him again in one swift motion. Stainless steel cracked on ice when they both landed from another graceful leap into the air, Eren turning away dramatically whilst in a sheerly yearning motion reaching a thin, outstretched arm towards Levi to let the man take him and pull him in. A little theatrical flair would always be essential for a good performance, and Eren had it nailed so well it looked like he truly wished for Levi, with a certain passion Armin knew all too well. Levi twirled the omega around as if he were a feather-weight, steady movements flowing into one another. Solid muscles brought Eren up into Levi's arms once more and let him fly so freely, the boy might as well have grown a pair of wings.

It was honestly beautiful, Armin thought, watching in amazement until the duo came to a stop with a strong spin, Levi’s emotionless gaze intently gluing to Eren, who had let his head fall back in the final pose. His arms were wrapped around the alpha’s strong shoulders like they belonged there and they clung to each other as if they had become one.  
Armin wondered what in the world one could improve about their run; their physique alone fit perfectly like one puzzle piece into the other. The differences of their opposite outer appearances, magically seemed to draw them together, in a way that people would _want_ to see them together rather than with anybody else. And there was no doubt their bodies worked together just wonderfully too. There was a strong harmony Armin could sense and he was rarely wrong. So far Eren had cooperated more than Armin had expected him to from what he'd seen.

No one knew Eren better than his childhood friend. They had to form this damn contract before the hasty brunette could protest, Armin thought to himself as he watched Levi slowly bring Eren into an upright position again. The omega almost shakily let go of the man and turned away in hesitation to head back to the others.  
That did seem a bit odd to Armin, but he’d only just gotten here and hadn’t personally met Levi yet. He didn’t know that it was hard to speak to someone as taciturn as him, which was definitely the reason Eren hadn't said anything before distancing himself from his partner.

Levi was a bit shorter than Eren, Armin noticed, however that wouldn’t be a problem. It wasn’t as rare as one would assume. For example those rookie champions, Jean and Marco, they had quite a bond despite having a similar height difference. On the ice as well as in their private life, they completed each other. It was not surprising they were called “The Other’s Half.”

Then there were two of their greatest rivals, Reiner and Berthold, who called themselves “Titanic Icebreakers.” Which made no sense to Armin since the iceberg had been the Titanic’s demise, not the other way around.

The blond omega began clapping excitedly when Eren and Levi stepped back onto the black matted ground with blank expressions. Hanji joined in with Armin, with a much slower pace, shaking their head as they smirked knowingly. Armin's support only faintly cheered Eren up and the brunette's fingers dug into his arm as he tried not to smile at Armin. Levi's silver eyes briefly frowned over at Hanji before they were focusing on Eren's back again.

“Eren you’re still too tight. You need to calm down”, Erwin straight away pointed out with a frown and his ever coaching attitude. “Who takes the leading part in dancing?”

“Huh?”, Eren stammered in confusion, pretending not to know why he was being disciplined. “I don’t-“

He was cut off when Erwin sternly repeated his question in a purposely more impatient manner: “Who?”

“The alpha”, Eren finally grumbled, looking away with a stressed out glare.

“Good. Then there shouldn’t be any more questions. Right?”, Erwin asked and continued after everyone fell silent. “That should be enough for today, you’ll get used to it as we go-“

“Oi, you’re just as stiff as he is”, Levi interrupted resolutely, cocking a brow at his friend. “Leave it to me, Erwin, that’s why you called me here.”

Erwin rubbed his forehead, nodding in defeat as he stared off into some random distance. “That’s not the only reason.” He wanted to make this work, he almost desperately wanted to help Eren become something the world had never seen before and he could only put his hopes in Levi’s hands now.

“I’m aware of that”, Levi replied meaningfully in a low voice. Eren looked back and forth between the two alphas, wondering if they knew something he didn’t.

“Now,” his coach cleared his throat before Eren could ask anything. “Head for the showers you two.”

“Whatever you say, boss”, Levi mumbled casually.

Eren thanked the gods alphas and omegas had separate showers. He had had the shock of his life when Levi had followed him into the dressing room before the performance, minutes after they had met. The alpha wouldn't have been allowed in there, but he'd carelessly ignored that in order to do his little trust-test with Eren. The boy still sighed in relief even now that it was over. As the water rained down on him, hitting his skin, he busied himself with remembering what had even happened out on the ice. To Eren it had felt undeniably good and somehow familiar, something he didn't want to admit over his dead body. Just what would his parents say? Eren didn't even want to think about it. He could _still_ feel Levi’s hands all over him. The places he’d touched still felt hot and tingly, and made him shiver every now and then, it was foreign and exciting, but also demanded strict caution of Eren. He couldn't let this get to him and harshly rubbed at his arms, neck and chest as if he could simply wash the feeling off.

He couldn’t say that he didn’t have fun; he loved skating after all, but having to rely on another was new, not to mention his greatest idol. In addition it was very different from skating alone. Eren knew he was too tight, too tense even when it was just him on the ice. He would've had to do something about that much earlier - he’d known for a long time and had always tried to avoid the subject. Now there was no more hiding.

“Oi, you done in there?”, Levi’s voice rumbled off the white, tile walls of the showers.

“What the- Get out!!”, Eren shouted without thinking, turning over and covering himself up hastily. His eyes searched the area in slight panic, but there was no sign of the alpha.

“I’m not even _in_ yet. Relax”, the older male murmured calmly. “The two of us still have some business to attend.”

“It’s just a contract I have to sign, you don’t have to hold my hand for that”, the younger hissed, hesitantly going back to rinsing soap from his body, his stare remaining distrustfully narrowed at the empty entrance.

“But I’d like to”, Levi confessed unexpectedly and Eren jolted in shock, a quiet gasp tearing from his lips before he froze up in his place with his arms protectively wrapped around his bare frame. “I’d like to get to know you better, Eren. That’s important if you want this to work and I know you want that, more than anything.”

“You-…You don’t know anything about me”, Eren stuttered stubbornly.

“I know that you love skating. You’re very passionate about it, I could tell. Even while you still had trouble letting go, it was obvious that you wanted to.” Levi paused for a moment to give Eren some time to respond but the boy merely shuddered. The water soon turned off automatically, but Eren was too dazed to turn it back on. “You still there?”, Levi asked impatiently.

“Uh- yeah.” Eren, still lost in deep thought, grabbed his towel, quickly covering himself up and warily walking around the corner to see the man waiting at the end of the doorway. His shirt was damp and his black hair stuck to his face, still a bit wet from showering.

His steel grey eyes locked with Eren’s own the moment the boy was within his sight. The alpha gave a nod, only breaking eye-contact to serenely look Eren up and down as the brunette stood before him, his figure barely concealed behind the thin fabric of his short towel that exposed his shoulders and clung to his wet skin hardly below his thighs. That bastard, the omega cursed internally the moment he saw Levi's gaze sink beneath his chin. But Levi already caught his attention with another matter at hand, apparently done with scrutinizing him: “You take skating seriously, so take me seriously as well. Then we shouldn’t have any problems." The alpha tilted his head beckoningly, as though he was waiting for Eren. "However, skating in pairs takes more than plain skating alone, it needs more commitment and discipline. Your education up until now was just the beginning. Training does not end when we walk out of the arena - call your parents and tell them you’re not coming home tonight.”

“What?!”, Eren burst out at the sudden change of subject. “Might I ask when exactly you became my dictator?” 

“I’m inviting you to dinner. Outrageous, isn’t it?” Levi's tone dropped a few octaves with heavy sarcasm and his display of indifference towards Eren's snappy remark had the omega scrunching up his nose like an offended bunny. “Don’t worry, Erwin and your little blond friend are coming as well. But I’ll make sure we’ll have some time alone, we need it.”

“Armin!”, Eren corrected furiously.

“Yeah, Arman”, the older male simply mumbled, turning to walk away.

“And I don’t _need_ anything!”, Eren protested.

“Listen, kid. If you really want this, you'll have to do something for it and not play the stubborn brat that can do everything on its own. Obviously that’s not what pair-skating is about. I’m a professional, alright? You can trust me.” Levi dove his arm under the handle of his packed bag, throwing it over his shoulder without looking back. “We’ll wait outside.”

And in spite of Eren's reluctance prior, they did spend the day together, after Erwin had convinced Eren's parents that his absence would be due to some new training. The four of them went to Levi’s huge ass house by the coast, tried cooking something together, and started randomly filming the bizarre happenings between them as Armin and Eren were just becoming silly after a while. It was actually quite funny. Eren never failed to have a good time when his friend was around. And Erwin, too, could be quite the laidback guy outside of training, Eren appreciated that more than his otherwise strict demeanor. They were even allowed to stay up until late at night, talking about useless nonsense for hours, then suddenly imitating and ridiculing some figure skating routines on imaginary ice, and drinking a little until Erwin passed out on the sofa once Armin had fallen asleep on top of him. The last thing Eren did was trying to hold his phone still as his excessive giggles shook his body in the midst of taking pictures of the two entangled blonds. And then-

Eren was pulled back into reality by his own realization. He blinked his eyes open, feeling himself lie on soft fabric. He had no idea what was going on. The previous day was a blur, he didn't even quite remember where he was.

He heard slight shuffling from beside him and someone stirring, causing his body to go cold and motionless with dread. He had to be in Levi’s bed, going by the unmistakable strong, seductive scent that now surrounded Eren more intensively than ever. Memories came back to Eren in a flash until they stopped right before the alpha had taken him to his room. So what had happened for him to end up in here?

Eren quickly sat up straight, blankets pressed to his chest since he was missing his shirt. _He was missing his damn shirt!_

Before the omega could bring himself to look beside him, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, preventing any further orientation. “The fuck you doing, we’re not getting up this early”, Levi grumbled groggily in complaint as he nudged Eren to shove them both onto their sides, looping his arm around Eren’s waist and drapping his body around Eren's like a spoon from behind.

The brunette gritted his teeth in shock whilst Levi dug his face into his bare neck to get comfortable. He couldn't grasp the audacity.

“You- you’re mistaking me, Levi! Wake up!!”, he shouted, trying to struggle against the man’s strong grip. And fuck, he was like iron.

“Oi, Eren, if you’re gonna be this noisy every morning, I’ll have to kill you”, the alpha warned earnestly and bluntly, voice muffled by Eren’s skin. “You really have to relax, you're such a morning-stiffy. You managed to loosen up yesterday, so what’s your problem now?”

Eren swallowed thickly, his tired body giving up his thrashing for a moment as he panted frantically. “What happened yesterday was- When you said we should get to know each other, I didn't think you had meant like this!!”

“Shhhh… ut. The fuck. Up. You don’t have to be so loud, brat”, Levi hushed Eren in a near whisper, husky due to his naturally deep voice. “By getting to know each other, I did not mean for us to braid our hair and share secrets. And I meant not only our personalities, but also our bodies.”

“Oh my god”, Eren stammered in utter horror, voice swollen from suppressed gasps. “Why don’t we just get married right away?”, he snapped sarcastically.

“That’s important”, the alpha drawled calmly, ignoring Eren’s question. He felt the younger start quaking in his embrace, hearing the stifled sound of uncontrollable sobs ripping through Eren’s throat.

At that Levi slowly propped himself up, turning Eren on his back so he could look at him as he hovered over him. The omega had his hands covering his mouth, eyes glassy with oncoming tears. Remaining composed, Levi gently took one of Eren’s hands, observing it through half-lidded eyes as he laced their fingers. His hooded gaze fell back down on the boy as he pressed his lips to the back of Eren’s hand and Eren stopped crying a bit startled.

His eyes widened in disbelief and he stared up at the alpha, speechless. His sobbing had ceased.

“Are you afraid of me?”, Levi’s low voice rumbled serenely and Eren urged himself to shake his head. “Good. Because you shouldn’t be. Why are you crying?”

“I-I’m not-… crying”, Eren stammered breathlessly, bringing up his free arm and wiping it over his glazed eyes viciously.

Levi immediately grabbed his wrist to make him stop attacking his eyes that were already red from Eren's brutality. Levi pulled Eren’s arm away from his face, securing it over his ruffled, brunette head. “No, you are”, he whispered apologetically, closing in on the omega. “Is it because I hurt you?”

“Yes!”, the boy whined helplessly, closing his eyes in shame as he tried not to hitch. “You just-… You can’t just take advantage of me!”

The alpha frowned in confusion, tone dropping: “Wait, you think we fucked?”

Eren gasped, trying to shove at the man above him defensively. “You- get off me.”

“Oi, oi, calm down. We didn’t. I didn’t”, Levi soothed, carefully holding on to Eren to make him immobile without hurting him. “I took you to bed ‘cause you fell asleep next to Armin and were all cramped up on the couch.”

Oh _now_ he could pronounce Armin's name. Eren cursed internally, fuck, this was embarrassing. And so humiliating, it almost completely drowned out the relief Eren felt. He had already thought he had thrown away his virginity, to a scary grump like Levi no less!

“It would’ve been inconvenient if you woke up with a sore back on the day we have training”, Levi added earnestly. His face remained expressionless, but his words held a deep concern for Eren that made the boy feel safe again in a way, even as Levi leaned in closer and began eying Eren's trembling lips. “It’s alright…”

Somehow, through some miracle, Eren instinctively relaxed, though he couldn't comprehend how a man could stay so calm all the time. And Eren didn’t even want to ask where his shirt had gone to, or Levi’s for that matter. He ignored how he was nearly blinded by the alpha's pale skin, urged to spare it a glimpse, and he could see the dips and bumps of the heavy muscles swaying like a steady ocean due to Levi's even breathing.

“Let me for a sec, ok?” The alpha ripped Eren from his daze when he suddenly cupped his cheek and rested his forehead against his. “You don’t have to be afraid of me, or embarrassed in front of me, or shy with me. You just be straightforward, you can tell me anything. Just like with Erwin… Only more. Deeper.”

Eren took a sharp breath, ready to reply, but Levi was already coming down unexpectedly to press his lips to Eren’s in a warm kiss.

And fuck, it felt good. Eren's lips parted automatically by the feel of Levi's tongue begging for allowance to enter, sliding over the opening of Eren's mouth. The omega's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he finally gave in. Fuck. Honestly, fuck. Why did Levi make him abandon every sense of decency?

How the fuck, Eren thought. Fuck his sanity. And _fuck_ his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Fanart for the fic:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/136614880666/a-christmas-love-story-chapter-2-sealed-levi)


	3. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part of the not so christmasy figure-skating AU this time with ABO smut!!! More fanart can be found here!:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/139078915941/chapter-3-bond-can-be-found-here)

It had barely been two months and Erwin already deemed their perfection ready for competitions. He’d already signed Levi and Eren up for the title “Humanity’s Pair Skating”, which was ranked quite high. Levi had just shrugged, narrow eyes mustering Eren with a contemplating look of agreement.

The omega had told them both he thought it was still too early, but his new partner had quickly reassured him. Once Erwin was gone and they were alone, Levi had taken over and simply ‘persuaded’ Eren with his cunning methods he called _reward._ But he’d managed to put Eren’s mind at ease, something that had to be considered a rare talent.  
When he said there was nothing to worry about, Eren felt obliged to believe it and he gave in way too fast. Also something Levi called _progress._ Eren was finally relaxing, so to say. Whether he was willingly consenting, Eren didn’t even know that himself, swayed by feelings and hormones.

But he and Levi were good. Nobody could deny that they were fucking good. Out on the ice, the past few weeks they’d improved in ways others needed years for. And yet it would be Eren’s first time pair skating in front of so many people. He was fucking terrified.

He trembled as he sat on the bench in the warmup-space alone, trying to get a clear head. He heard the commentator announce the names of the participants. Professionals, since Levi wasn’t allowed in any lower divisions anymore. Ymir and Krista Lenz. Mikasa Ackermann and Annie Leonhardt. And so on. The brunette stopped counting when he realized, the increasing list of famous names he all knew from the media was making him nervous.

Finally he heard his own name being called through the speakers. Levi Ackermann and Eren Jäger. People started cheering even louder and Eren knew they were anticipating Levi, “The Wings of Freedom.” Music began playing as the first pair stepped onto the ice and Eren still wasn't moving.

“Eren,” Levi spoke up, his deep voice echoing through the empty warmup-space. Eren’s pale jade eyes widened, rushing to the alpha in the doorway. The man slowly walked inside to kneel down in front of the boy with a cautious frown. “You’re pale, is something wrong?”

“Mh.” Eren instinctively shook his head. “Levi, you shouldn’t be here. This is the omega changing-space”, he pointed out instead, though his body was still quaking with fear.

Once again Levi disregarded the fact that he wasn’t allowed in here and reached out to touch Eren’s arms. “I wanted to come by to wish you luck”, the alpha mumbled the excuse tonelessly. “See if you’re ready.” But Eren wasn’t even wearing his skates or outfit yet. Nor was Levi, granted though, since he was faster than Eren after all. “You need help?”

“Levi-“, Eren suddenly started blurting out, voice hitching. “What if I- what if they don’t like me? What if I mess up? They expect to see their champion and I’m just- just… Not good enough! They’ll want someone better, someone of your standards and- and I can’t guarantee that I-”

“Goodness, kid. Listen to yourself”, Levi hushed the omega, beginning to rub his arms soothingly. “We’re back to step one, huh? Relax.”

Eren just shook his head again, despair in his eyes as he realized Levi didn’t understand him, he couldn’t feel into him. He wasn’t the one that would be going out there for the first time, with the absolute champion of humanity whilst he himself was just an unknown rookie with all these expectations to live up to. The brunette hunched forward, dropping his face into his hands helplessly.

“Oi, Eren, look at me.” Levi took Eren’s wrists, pulling them away to replace the younger’s hands with his own and cup Eren’s cheeks. “I’m here. We’ll go out there together, just you and me. Forget everyone else. You know you can do it.”

“But I- I’ve never done it while this nervous. I’m bound to fuck up, Levi, admit it”, Eren whined, close to tears as his stomach continued to churn.

“That’s why I’ll be right there to catch you. I told you that the first day we met, remember?”, the alpha crooned calmly, hands coming down to rest on Eren’s hips so he could pull the boy closer. “Come here.”

Eren immediately brought his arms around Levi’s neck, hiding his face in the other’s firm shoulder as he tried to take deep breaths. The omega didn’t even really acknowledge it, but in the back of his mind it kept chanting, thank gods he had Levi. With him he actually _couldn’t_ mess up, right?... Or he could fuck up and humiliate Levi thus ruining him forever. FUCK!

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“, Eren spluttered again. “I don’t think I can…”

There was a soft rumble in the back of Levi’s throat that let Eren freeze up the instant he decoded it. It was a laugh, a gentle, carefree laugh. Eren had never heard anything like it from the alpha.

Levi huffed, pulling Eren off the bench and into his lap from where he crouched. “Come on, moma bear, don’t disappoint me now”, the man husked in a slightly joking tone. “I’m usually good at keeping secrets, you should know. But I think between you and me, it’s alright if I tell you. No, I _want_ to tell you.” He pulled away somewhat to look at Eren, reaching up to push the brunette’s hair out of his face and reveal Eren's puffy eyes. “Do you know why I constantly switch my partners?”

Eren sniffed, shaking his head in confusion as his body gradually calmed down.

Levi gave a quick smirk, nudging Eren’s nose with his own to make sure he had his attention. “I never had any problems with them, and looking for a figure skating partner can be a pain the ass that causes many to give up pair-skating in the first place. But I did it… even though they were talented. They were cooperative, motivation was also there...” 

The alpha paused when he felt the boy in his lap was loosening up. Eren’s frown stayed, but his eyes started to eagerly search off Levi’s empty expression as the man observed him with care.

The older continued after a short sigh: “I never really felt… like I could share with them, what I feel out on the ice. That’s what’s most important to me actually. Even though I know it’s just frozen H2O and what I’m doing isn’t essential for anything – it gives me a purpose, it gives me freedom… And I’ve never before met anybody where I could detect; that they felt the same way as me… They all had potential, but so what if figure-skating is their passion? So is taking a crap, or watching Game of Thrones every damn night.” Levi scoffed seemingly at some old memory.

Eren jolted as he tried to suppress a disjointed giggle and Levi shook him gently, almost playfully to try and see if he could force a laugh out of Eren after all. “See? It’s ridiculous. When people ask me, what’s your secret? I don’t know what to tell them, I just know they wouldn’t understand… I wanted this to be more than just hobby or career so I kept searching for someone I could share it with, the way I wanted to. Then Erwin, that dickhead, shows up and tells me he’s had what I want, for years. Someone I can connect with..." Levi's silver gaze calmly drifted up and down over Eren's features, on the utterly important mission to memorize them. Especially that adorable, pouty frown of concentration as the omega tried to understand what the true meaning of Levi's words was.  
"Don’t get me wrong, my former partners were all great in their own individual way, but compared to me, I felt like they were hollow. All for show, for career, or just pleasure. I couldn’t trust them the way I wanted to, couldn’t give myself to them the way I wanted to, whether they were attached to me or distant enough to feel comfortable. And the shocking thing to me was always… they didn’t even care, nor did they notice. But I think I can have it with you. No, I think I can have _exactly_ what I want with you”, Levi’s voice faded to a whisper as he eyed Eren’s incredulous look, making sure to keep eye-contact. “I want to have that with you… I’m convinced you can relate and if not, then I can make you understand. I can show you what it means.”

The omega gaped, blinking to find to his senses. He wanted to speak, dramatically call Levi's name perhaps, but his voice was dead in his throat as he stared back at the alpha who waited expectantly for a response.  
Eren could hardly hear anything over the roaring in his ears as blood shot to his head. Aside from the dimmed noises from outside he was completely unaware, lost in Levi's soundless gaze that seemed to drown out everything else. The first song came to an end, Adele’s last words swinging through the air before applause took over. At that Eren tensed up more again, reluctantly being pulled back to the here and now where he was subjected to this cruel pressure surrounding him. His pale jade eyes dulled as he stared at his partner, he just wanted to stay in Levi's lap, safely curled up against the man's chest where he would be protected from the outside.

“Eren, Eren don’t lose me here. Hey.” Levi tried to win back his attention, bringing the younger’s forehead against his own and slidind a hand over Eren’s neck to keep him there while his thumb supported Eren's jaw so he wouldn't slip away.

The alpha cleared his throat patiently before continuing once more: “It’s on you, really. If you think you’re not ready yet, that’s perfectly fine. We’ll come back another time. We don’t have to do this right now. You hear me, Eren?”

“I…”, the brunette finally managed out a fragile tune. “No, I-… want this too. I want to try.” He nodded keenly, though sucking on his lower lip in uncertainty. Why was it that he felt so safe in this man’s arms? Why did he feel so invincible with him? And just like that, the fear was gone.

“Then we’ll do that”, Levi assured with a steady nod. “No pressure, we don’t have to win or shit. Just you and me doing something we both enjoy. I won’t be mad,” the alpha shook his head. “You understand? I won’t be mad if we lose or anything. We’re not here to win; we’re here to be free.”

Eren hummed in agreement, his shaking ceasing and his breathing slowing. That alpha was too kind, Eren would've never expected this from him when they had first met. And after everything the man had said, so many words, it had doubtlessly taken a lot of courage to do that, especially for Levi who usually needed few words to get his point across. The thought of being on the ice with his partner again had Eren's heart skipping with excitement all of a sudden. He'd come to loving skating with Levi so much over these past weeks, now all the more that he knew how much it really meant to the alpha as well.

“Good boy”, Levi whispered hoarsely, moving in closer to let his lips move against Eren’s protectively. “S’alright.”

Before the omega knew it, the older was nibbling on his lower lip in a gentle kiss, Levi’s tongue grazing him as he waited for allowance.  
It wouldn’t hurt to give in one more time, Eren thought. He knew Levi would always treat him good, letting his eyes fall shut, and his lips parted for the man. Levi was quick to fill him up, making the younger let out muffled moans of pleasure and surprise. Levi groped at Eren’s thighs so he had a firm grip on them to position himself and Eren better. He lifted the boy up, carrying him away and to a wall he could press him up against.

“Mh-!” Eren pulled away in shock, nails digging into Levi’s shoulders in warning. “Wait, what are you doing? Levi, we-“

“-have time”, the alpha finished for Eren, voice a low, possessive growl.

“No, no, no, no!”, the younger protested, fists tapping against Levi’s chest in embarrassment. “We’re at a competition here! A-and it’s our turn soon! Hey, I said no!”

The man was too busy enjoying that perfect body of Eren’s, purring obscene things into the omega’s ear. “Fuck, I need you, Eren. Just let me get you off, you’ll feel better.”

“Somebody’s gonna come in here!!” Eren couldn’t help but whine in frustration as Levi dragged his lips along the boy’s neck so softly. He wanted this, but not now, for gods’ sakes!

“Somebody will if you keep being so loud, brat.” Levi let his body move against Eren’s greedily, forcing a gasp from the brunette. “And I doubt you want me going into heat on the ice unless you’re willing to take a swim.”

“Get a grip and control yourself, will you?”, Eren begged weakly, slowly but surely falling victim to Levi’s scent, his voice and his touches.

“You turn me the fuck on”, the alpha whispered and Eren sighed shakily when he felt something hard nudging his already wet ass.

Wait, wet? Oh no, now Levi had done it. This was happening, this was really happening. And Eren couldn’t stop it anymore, his body was willingly preparing for Levi, who let out a lusty grunt of appreciation once he noticed the wetness of Eren’s slick. The omega defenselessly realized his legs had turned into a useless mass of jelly around Levi’s hips when the man went on his knees before him to tug off Eren’s pants.  
Fuck, the youth cursed internally as he let the other strip him, why did he have to be such a virgin? His struggling faded and morphed to whiny whimpers as he slowly gave up. It felt too good and even behind his closed eyes, Eren could still see Levi and everything he was doing. Oh fuck, Levi was gonna- Oh fuck!

“Levi!” Eren forced his eyes open, reaching down to shove at the older male’s chest when he felt the alpha’s mouth on his thigh, licking up the slick that had started to trickle down. “Don’t-“

“Let me”, Levi pleaded forcefully before impatiently digging his face in between the omega’s legs again.

Eren’s breathing quickened in shock and created high pitched huffs of panic as Levi threw the younger’s legs over his shoulders, lowering Eren conveniently. The boy tossed his head back against the wall. Levi’s tongue was suddenly all over his entrance, causing it to twitch invitingly.

“Gorgeous”, the alpha hissed before coming back to suck on the pink ring of muscle harder. He reached up, one hand sliding under Eren’s shirt to fondle his nipple.

At that Eren practically squealed in pleasure, panting heavily as his body begged for more of the new sensations. And Levi knew body language, his cold eyes gluing to Eren while his tongue penetrated the boy’s opening. Eren couldn’t watch this, he couldn’t look at Levi or else he’d come right away. He clamped his hands over his mouth, slumping against the wall as his hips bucked against Levi’s mouth.  
Needless to say the man didn’t tolerate Eren stifling his cries. He withdrew his tongue with a strict frown on his composed face and was immediately met with a sharp whine of protest that forced Eren to call out.

“Levi!! Ahh-“ The omega pulled his hands away from his face and down to cover himself up in shame over his own submissiveness towards Levi. But he’d done as Levi wanted, and the man had to reward that once he could enjoy the treasured sounds of Eren’s voice again.

He straightened, jolting Eren up off the ground to land him in his lap, and his hips shoved at Eren to get better access in between the boy’s legs.

Eren’s breathing started hitching again and he hectically twisted his fists into Levi’s shirt. “Th-th-there!!” 

The omega was suddenly in a rush when he watched Levi open his own pants which had gotten much too tight, and Eren certainly didn’t want him to hold back anymore upon catching sight of the impressive, large erection that had eagerly risen upright before Eren. His legs began tightening around Levi’s muscled abdomen, squeezing him impatiently. Levi of course took his time, leaning in to calmly press kisses to Eren’s trembling lips.

“Eren”, the alpha growled hoarsely.

“Levi- mh. Uh-“, Eren cooed, voice breathy from holding back moans.

“Eren, be mine”, Levi whispered against the omega’s neck, slightly nudging Eren’s jaw in need and desire. “Be my mate.”

“Gh- ahh…” The younger whined in want, unable to say no at this point. “I want your knot”, he spoke quietly, as if he didn’t want anybody to hear it; it was only meant for Levi’s ears. Eren couldn’t believe what he’d just said. Oh, what would his parents think if they saw him now?

Eren gasped in realization, eyes widening in a haste. His parents were in the arena, they’d come looking for him if he didn’t show up for his performance soon, and lords knew, he’d be in trouble if they found him like this. Shivers of fear began running down Eren’s spine, but they were interrupted when Levi already pushed his length in, groaning in relief as he pulled Eren against himself and onto his dick.

The omega yelped in surprise as he was practically impelled. His hot flesh was forced to part and receive Levi's thick, stiff shaft. Eren, out of reflex, slung his arms around Levi’s neck for support. Yet unexpectedly, after a short sting on the inside, he was met with relief, finally filled the way his beckoning entrance had desired. Pleasure started easing over the tightness, more lust welling up reminded Eren of his longing to have Levi. And the only thing he could do was breathe into the feeling and let his body take over with bucking movements as the alpha began pounding into him relentlessly, drawing more uncontrollable moans from the younger.

It was strange and foreign. Having someone inside him was new to Eren, but fuck, it felt so shamelessly good. Nothing like he’d been told by his father; it wasn’t something he was to endure, but much rather enjoy. Levi couldn’t help but deliberately thrust forward as Eren’s warm slick coated his member and welcomed him with ease. They both lost themselves in their greed, in midst of squeezing muscles and rutting hips. Neither of them noticed the second song ending and the melody being replaced with applause.

Krista and Ymir hopped off the ice, wandering into the private booth where Annie and Mikasa already sat before their gathering fans could storm them. Ymir obviously paid the feverish squealing no mind and grabbed a drink, chugging it down in one go. “Damn, I’m thirsty”, she huffed as he wiped at her chin.

“You were great, honey”, Krista giggled, thanking the taller girl when she handed her a bottle as well.

Annie stood from the bench and tore her attention from the two girls to look down at Mikasa. “I forgot our water bottle”, the blond remembered blankly. “I’ll be right back.” Her partner nodded expressionlessly and watched the short omega walk off.

The noise from the audience faded somewhat as she made her way into a restricted tunnel and towards the door of the omegas’ warmup-space. Annie grabbed the knob, but halted when a sweet voice called her name in delight.

“Annie!” Krista waved as she ran up to her, coming to a stop with a cheerful smile. “Sorry, I just couldn’t wait to tell you! That was such a great performance earlier. You and Mikasa are really admirable.”

Annie blinked somewhat surprised as she caught on. “Ah”, she agreed slowly. “Thanks. You were really good too.”

Krista blushed, folding her hands behind herself bashfully and looking away as she laughed. “Really? I was so nervous. Thank you. Did you forget something?” The blond pointed at the entrance of the dressing room with a questioning smile.

“Yeah, our bottles-“ Annie resumed opening the door, swinging it just a crack when both, she and Krista, froze up. They heard the unmistakable sound of heavy moans and exhausted grunts of pleasure. Annie’s eyes widened when she recognized two bodies rocking up against the wall, right around the corner of the doorway, and Krista stepped back, clasping a hand over her mouth to muffle a squeak.

The panting males didn’t seem to notice them, eyes closed and senses clouded as they dug into each other. Annie, nearly paralyzed, slowly closed the door again and both girls hurried as far away from it as they could, as fast as they could.

Eren’s hips twitched with every time Levi pulled out of him. “Give me your knot, Levi!!”, the omega pleaded desperately, clawing at the man’s back for more friction.

“Eren, you’re so good”, Levi purred breathlessly, Eren’s insides pulsing around his hard cock and making it more sensitive with each time the brunette’s lower half yanked and pushed on it.

The alpha rolled his hips, knowingly kneading that sweet spot to make Eren want to come. Lords, the noises Eren’s mouth spluttered in response were too precious, too arousing. But Levi had to cut them off as his tongue yearned for Eren’s, and he dove in to conquer the boy’s mouth, lips moving against one another with hunger.  
Eren didn’t protest, legs tightening around Levi’s waist as his own, little erection was jerked by their movements in near climax.

“Ahhh”, the omega groaned once they broke apart. “Alpha! Alpha, give me your knot!” He’d never had it before and yet he knew that he wanted it, like it was instinct to crave Levi’s bond. Only Levi’s. “Ahg- I’m so close, Levi!!”

Eren’s scent flared around the older, causing Levi to speed up aggressively. He felt his base starting to swell, daring to burst any moment, and he slowed their movements to drag out the orgasm that wrecked through their bodies seconds later, taking over their movements. The omega cried in release as Levi spilled his hot cum into him, knot tying them together to keep them connected and let not a single drop escape.

Eren stayed where he was, trapped against the cool wall and Levi’s hot body as his lower half remained nestled sorely in Levi’s lap. He had no energy left to move on his own accord and he panted in exhaustion, trying to collect himself while his bare frame shook against Levi. Sighing shakily, the omega searched his alpha’s hooded eyes as the man gazed back at him tiredly.

Mikasa looked up when Krista threw herself at Ymir, digging her face into the freckled girl’s chest in embarrassment.

Annie walked up to Mikasa with an irritated frown. “Your brother… He’s in the omegas’ warmup-space”, the blond spoke composedly, but slightly annoyed and Mikasa’s brows twitched in suspicion.

“Levi?”

Krista squeaked once she heard the name, images flashing before her eyes, and Ymir rubbed her back in confusion.

Annie nodded. “I think he’s fucking his partner, that’s why I couldn’t get our water bottle.”

Mikasa shot up from her seat immediately with a strict scowl and rushed past Annie, heading towards the changing area with harsh steps. Not surprised, but furious and with a dark aura surrounding her. Of course she wasn’t allowed in the omegas’ warmup-space either, but she’d had enough of Levi causing trouble. One damn day the media would definitely find out!

The alpha female stormed straight for the door that bore the omega symbol and slammed it open, revealing a huffing Levi, knotted deeply and _comfortably_ inside a heavily panting, young boy who now stared up at her in shock. Levi just blinked at his little sister blankly as the girl glared. Was it their turn already?

“Hey”, Levi spoke before Mikasa could and casually tilted his head in a greeting gesture, letting his silver eyes briefly flick back to a trembling Eren. “Sorry, we’re in the middle of preparations.” The man leaned over while still locked in between Eren’s legs and grabbed the door to pull it shut with a prompt slam.

“Ah-“, Eren tried to scream in realization, but his voice was merely a hoarse whimper as he hid his face in his hands.

His alpha straightened, turning serious. Now alert, his tone dropped: “Eren. Wait, calm down, she’s my sister. It’s fine, she-“

“It’s not fine!!” The omega struggled against Levi’s knot inside him, shaking his head wildly. “My gods, I told you someone would come-!!”

“Eren, there’s no-“ 

Levi was cut off when he heard the speakers booming from outside announce their names. “Next up will be ‘The Wings of Freedom’, for the first time ever on ice with our favorite newbie and ‘Greatest Hope’! Take a quick break everyone; we’ll be right back after a short commercial!” The crowd cheered in anticipation and Levi and Eren simultaneously froze up.

“Th-there’s no time!”, Eren completed Levi’s sentence in panic.

“I actually wanted to say, there’s no reason to worry, but you’re right”, the alpha agreed and Eren started pushing at his shoulders again.

“You have to pull out!”

“Oi, brat, wait! You’ll hurt yourself”, Levi warned, grabbing the younger’s wrists to hold him still.

Mikasa stood outside the door, gritting her teeth and crossing her arms. “Tch. This is the last time I’m guarding a door for you, you midget shit”, she grumbled to herself, though she _did_ owe Levi one since he’d done the same for her and Annie last time. But still, Mikasa and Annie were official in the face of the public whilst Levi was just an idiot playboy, chasing scandals. Or so his sister told herself.

Eren didn’t want to believe it, but they actually managed to stumble onto the ice in time. Both looking a bit ruffled, he and Levi took their positions in the middle of the arena. The stadium was filled with loud cheering and enthusiastic applauding and Eren looked around with uncertainty in his wide eyes. The crowd was a blur to him and the noises vague.

“Look at these two, folks”, the host chuckled into his microphone as he addressed the audience and Eren gradually gained back his consciousness by the sound. “Is it just my imagination, or do they already look sweaty?”, he joked, causing Eren to gulp, the crowds losing their minds all over again in anticipation. Fuck.

“Eren”, Levi whispered against the omega’s neck, arms firmly wrapping around the boy’s waist to steady him. “Easy.” Levi cursed Kenny for being such a prick. His uncle was the shittiest narrator ever and his jokes were the shittiest ever too, not to mention he enjoyed teasing his nephew quite a deal. What annoyed Levi the most, the man probably knew exactly why he and Eren looked the way they did.

“Alright everyone”, Kenny rasped through the speakers and Levi’s lid twitched as he could hear the shit-eating smirk in his uncle’s voice. “Calm down, calm down. You’ll get your lovelies. Spotlight on Levi Ackermann and Eren Jäger!!!”

Music started playing, Sia began singing Chandelier and Eren thought his blood would freeze in his veins, if his body hadn’t been moving perfectly on its own. They were moving, gracefully so. The omega huffed in slight relief as he couldn’t hold back a smile at the feeling of flying through the air.

“Good job. Just like that”, Levi mumbled into his ear as he held Eren against himself while they glided over the ice at a high speed. The cold wind cooled their hot skin and it felt wonderful.

“Mh-“ Eren hummed thankfully. The commentator yelled something in praise that had the people going wild again, but the brunette didn’t listen. He only saw his Levi, felt his movements as they soared across the frozen surface, hand in hand.

As the man had promised, he gently caught Eren every time. He became Eren’s wings, spun him around with ease and in the end, brought them to a gradual stop right back where they’d started off. Eren felt _lighter_ than a feather by the time they were done. He’d forgotten everyone around them and smiled freely at his alpha, who still held on to him securely.

Levi intensely gazed into Eren’s eyes, as though he was trying to tell the boy something via telepathy, too enticed by the flawless creature in his arms to speak. Eren had never felt happier, just by seeing that look in the alpha’s otherwise empty eyes, and his fingers hesitantly began kneading Levi’s neck from where they’d been resting on the man’s shoulders. It was the last thing Eren could register before his vision went black, the audience beginning to scream in shock and excitement as Levi’s lips met Eren’s. Lights of cameras were flashing, but the omega couldn’t care less. It was just the two of them now, like Levi had said.

“We are witnessing a most intimate moment here, people!! Put that on the big screen!!”, Kenny shouted out, over the many cheers of fans, and Levi and Eren’s faces appeared on the giant monitors hanging in the center of the arena, showing their make-out to the world. “We made history in the stadium of Somber Leach today!!! ‘The Wings of Freedom’ sharing a kiss with this- This _beauty!_ My, my! Look at that!”, the host laughed as the roaring sound of applause continued.  
“Is that a statement, or what? Could our world champion, Levi Ackermann, be telling us something?” Kenny paused in order to catch his breath from holding back laughter. “Because to me it looks like he just found his ‘Ice Queen’!”, his voice pitched playfully and the fans began whistling in agreement as Levi and Eren slowly broke away from their kiss, the younger giving a shy smile. So he’d worried for no reason, the people did accept him as Levi’s new partner after all.

Everything seemed perfect now, at least until Eren felt his eyes widen at the commentator’s next words. “Levi, honestly. Was it the one too many RedBulls you drank, or is it Eren who’s _giving you wings?_ The alpha known to beat up an entire hockey team without batting an eye, has a soft spot for our ‘Greatest Hope’!”, Kenny teased, but Levi frankly didn’t give a shit. That is, until his uncle pointed something out: “And he shamelessly showed his… ‘passion’ in front of the kid’s parents!”

Eren’s stomach dropped in fear as the commentator continued casually: “Levi! Levi, come on, get off the ice already, you owe us an explanation, mate!!” The audience went back to screaming in agreement and Kenny snorted into the microphone in disbelief. “What is going on? Of all the partners you’ve had, you never pulled off anything like this! Details, details!” The people began chanting in excitement.

Eren nervously looked away from Levi and into the crowd in search of his parents, but he was blinded by all the flashing lights that were greedily taking his and Levi’s picture. Levi damned his stupid ass for having acted so thoughtlessly while he slowly led Eren back and off of the ice, a hand on Eren’s back to guide him along as the boy’s arms came up to hug himself almost protectively.

Levi tried to get it into his thick head, suppressing a groan. What had he done? It had just happened by instinct and now he would have to endure Kenny’s rambling. And Erwin, Mikasa and Hanji’s probably too. This was simply too unprofessional. Eren’s parents were another problem, there were definitely consequences awaiting the two skaters. The omega seemed extremely anxious for some reason, and by now Levi was sure it was his fault.

He drowned out his uncle’s voice as the man continued.

“What’s next, a proposal on ice? This is Kenny Ackermann, coming to you live from Sina's Somber Leach Stadium!”

Levi prayed he would shut up. Not everybody had to know he shared a surname with that freak. The alpha was torn from his thoughts when Eren grabbed his hand suddenly, bumping into Levi’s firm chest as he took a step back.

“What is it?” Levi laced their fingers tightly, frowning in concern when he saw the shock on Eren’s face.

“Eren”, a voice spoke chillingly and the young omega stared at a slender man with round glasses and ponytail. The guy did not look happy.

“Sir, I can explain”, Levi immediately stepped up in front of Eren, hiding the omega behind himself and trying not to appear too defensive. But he was definitely not letting go of Eren’s hand, especially when the poor kid was trembling like this by the mere sight of his father. “This wasn’t his fault, I-“

“You needn’t explain anything”, the man interrupted emptily and with a strict undertone. “Come here, Eren. Now.”

“No, dad-“, the brunette tried but was cut off as well.

“I won’t have you talking back, boy”, Grisha growled, and in the middle of a full arena, walked up to Eren and Levi and grabbed his son by the arm, yanking him away from the alpha.

“What do you think you’re doing?”, Levi barked.

“No, Levi, just don’t”, Eren pleaded in worry as he was being dragged away from him and through the crowd. “It’s ok, I’ll be ok!”, he yelled for Levi not to follow them.

Levi was about to do exactly that when Erwin grabbed his shoulder just in time. “Levi,” the blond made a grim face that gave Levi chills so grave, that they were starting to make his body go numb. And he could only watch Eren disappear in the mass of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.... It's me.... The crazy RivaEre fan that keeps bugging the fuck out of your OTP!!!
> 
> Fanart!!!:
> 
> [Link!](http://corporaljaegerssweetass.tumblr.com/post/139078915941/chapter-3-bond-can-be-found-here)


End file.
